Dark Aquamarine
Summary Created long before the Rebellion that took place on Earth, Aquamarine was one of the highest ranking gems in White Diamond's Court. Serving as a Captain with no mercy along side his assigned servant, Blue Ilvaite, his job was to direct war movements and take total control over vessels. His ability to move his own matter into other limbs, which did more than double the strength of said limb, helped him conquer ships that belonged to other Diamonds. When conquered the most powerful war ship belonged to both Yellow and Blue Diamond, under White Diamond's command, he planned to use it to win the war under White Diamond's name. Sadly, upon arrival to fight Earth in the Rebellion, the ship was shot down by rebels leaving barely any survivors. Aquamarine found few survivors and soon became leader of their said team on waiting for Homeworld to save them from their stranded state. Over time, no one came and eventually they gave up and attempted to live life with humans. This whole experience changed Aqua's life which made him the Gem he is today. Abilities Aquamarine possesses the standard abilities a Gem would normally have, such as, but not limited to, the ability to invoke a weapon, shapeshift, and take refuge into his gemstone after being wounded to heal. Limb Manipulation With this ability he can move his own matter to different parts of his body and can even "half" limbs into two or three. Here's an example, taking all the matter out of his legs into one arm, creates tiny legs and one huge arm. Other example is he can split one arm into 2 smaller arms that all conjoin to one shoulder socket. Fusion * Dark Aquamarine can fuse with Red Rutile to become Bixbite. * Dark Aquamarine can fuse with Blue Ilvaite to become Euclase. * Dark Aquamarine can fuse with Brown Biotite to become Schorl. * Dark Aquamarine can fuse with Red Rutile and Blue Ilvaite to become Erythrite. * Dark Aquamarine can fuse with Red Rutile and Brown Biotite to become Mohave Purple Turquoise. * Dark Aquamarine can fuse with Red Rutile, Blue Ilvaite, Brown Biotite, Copper Sunstone, and Blue Moonstone to become Pietersite. * When fused with other aquamarines, they form a larger Aquamarine. From Homeworld to Earth Dark Aquamarine, being stubborn, was the last gem of their team to adopt human emotions and values. It took him about a thousand years, and with Red Rutile's patience, to manage his anger and to not abuse Blue Ilvaite like he did under Homeworld. Hearing music for the first time boosted his redemption in the early years of accepting Homeworld isn't coming back for him. Learning how to play the Qanun as an apprentice to an old nomadic Turkish man, he gained slight appreciation and mostly respect for humans and other organic life such as camels and dogs. The Qanun was just the start of his knowledge of instruments, every new instrument he saw he wanted to hear it and wanted to learn. Years go by with him teaching himself to sing along with songwriting that was all done making sure no one would hear, most of the songs were about Red Rutile's "beauty" or "heart". Eventually, Rutile's given the sheets of Aqua's music by Brown Biotite, resulting in Rutile trying to gain courage to speak to Aqua about his feelings. Soon this new found couple would preform duets by the river in the morning to sometimes preforming fusion in secret.